


Nightmare

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Traits, Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Claiming Bites, Dog Tails, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgiveness, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Rape just in nightmare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Someone Helps Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Watching Someone Sleep, Will Graham Needs a Hug, dog ears, mating gland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: After Hannibal rescues Will, he carries him away from Muskrat Farm. Will runs away from him ... and the chase begins.Based on a wonderful dream that @nye_nna had.Thanks for the inspiration.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 203
Collections: a/b/o Hannigram





	1. Chapter 1

It seem like a nightmare. The dingy trees spread their branches as if wanting to catch him. The dry branches of the lower trees scratched his arms.

His breath condensed into small clouds that disappeared in the cold of night. He was quickly running out of time. Maybe he had already run a few kilometers.

Dried leaves and small twigs stuck to the fur of his tail. His ears were down because of fear. He was cold. A cold that gnawed at his bones. He didn't know if it was from the adrenaline rush of the chase or from not knowing what Hannibal would do to him when he caught up with him.

He was already deep in the forest. Probably further from Muskrat Farm than the police would seek.

He was still listening to the quick, nimble footsteps a few meters behind him. He knew Hannibal would not lose his trail easily thanks to his fine sense of smell. A slight growl was caught by his ears. He quickened his pace as much as he could.

Half an hour earlier, Will had woken up in Hannibal's arms. Sore and emotionally drained he had asked him to put him down. He had told him he could walk by himself. They walked for a few minutes in silence.

At those moments Will had decided he would flee. He did not want to know more about Hannibal. Every part of his life that the doctor had touched had turned into chaos. He wanted peace. For once in his life he wanted to be completely alone. 

He wanted to cry in frustration. Where before he didn't know if he wanted to stab him or hand him over to Jack, now he just wanted to get away from both of them as quickly as possible. Leave his old life behind.

He thought about where he should go as Hannibal's arm wrapped around his shoulders. He couldn't deny whenever he was with him he felt calm and in control of his emotions. But that calm was not worth manipulations and lies. 

Hannibal wanted to mold him to his liking. Make him what? .. the perfect crime partner? .. a lethal apprentice? .. Will didn't want to stop being himself.

Beneath his neuroses and emotional problems were genuine parts of him. Parts he didn't want to leave behind. He did not want to be ruled. Nor being pulled from one side to the other by Hannibal or Jack. He also didn't want Alana's pity or curiosity.

He would seek solitude.

He would go north ... where the snow would isolate him from people and bring him closer to streams where he could fish for salmon or to south ... where he could repair boats and navigate warm waters?..

In the end he wanted to be alone to rediscover himself. Those parts that were not influenced by the people around him. Bring out his canine instinct. Be free.

At that moment he stopped.

Hannibal withdrew his arm and stepped in front of Will. He watched him for a long time, as his breathing normalized. He had walked a lot carrying Will. He had bloodstains on his sleek blonde tail and a small cut on one of his ears. He whispered.

-Will ...

Will ran away.

Hannibal blinked at the ex-profiler's unexpected reaction.

In the present, sweat cascaded down Will's neck and temples. His ribs ached. His muscles hurt from running so much.

He blinked sweat that fell from his eyebrow with such bad luck that in the thousandth of a second it took to close and open his eyes again, he tripped on a rock.

He slowly fell on his side to the ground.

He groaned in pain.

He was breathing heavily. He was exhausted.

He could hear Hannibal speeding up his steps.

He was close.

Will could smell him.

  
Will smiled remembering the scent of the alpha perfume. His eyelids closed. He wanted to rest for a little while.

The last thing he saw was Hannibal's blurred figure above him.

  
*   
What seemed like a couple of seconds passed and he woke up scared. He couldn't allow the alpha to catch him.

He rolled onto his knees and began to crawl on the forest floor, but he could only take two steps.

Hannibal's growl, threatening and terrifying, promised violence if he kept running.

Will Slowly turned around and when Hannibal knelt over him, he kicked his chest with all his might, making the cannibal fall on his butt to the ground.

Will's ears stood on attention and his tail gave him the boost he needed to get up and start running again.


	2. Chapter 2

His relief was short-lived because the alpha took him by the waist. Will fell on his stomach.

His fingernails dug into the cold forest ground, dragging leaves toward him in an attempt to wriggle out.

Hannibal growled at the nape of his neck and seconds later his tongue traversed where the mark would be if he decided to bite the mating gland where neck and shoulder met. The omega's ears stuck to his head and his tail went between his legs.

Will was breathing heavily as he trembled. If he didn't do something soon the alpha would bite him.

His thoughts stopped at the invasive sensation of hands under his shirt.

Hannibal's hands went up from his ribs to his chest. When they got there his fingers began to play with his nipples.

Will felt chills. Both from excitement and apprehension. The glossy alpha's tail moved from side to side. He groaned and then demanded angrily in a low voice.

-What are you .. doing, Hannibal ?. Don't touch me..

The hands stopped. Will tried to get up, but the alpha put all his weight on his back.

-Ahh .. what are you doing ?. Get off me! ..

His hands had migrated to his buttocks and were they squeezed shamelessly. The hairs on his arms stood up at the invasion. His curly ears stood in attention.

Will struggled to turn around. Hannibal settled allowing him to turn and lie on his back only for the alpha to lasciviously attack his neck.

Will's hands began to push him by the shoulders. He could feel the exact shape of the alpha's erection against his leg. Will was even more alarmed. Hannibal would not budge.

The alpha's mouth left marks on the column of his neck. It was very close to the mating gland. Will pushed hard.

The Alpha's hands caught his wrists against the forest floor.

His mouth found Will's.

Surprised by the kiss, he stood still for several seconds. Seconds in which Hannibal took the opportunity to invade his mouth with his tongue and caress his tongue with his own.

Fear gave way to anger.

Will managed to loosen one of his hands from the alpha's grasp and punched him hard. His fist connected with one of Hannibal's cheekbones, with such force that he cut his lip.

  
Hannibal turned his face slowly towards Will as he took hold of his wrist more tightly. Will sucked air in fear. The cannibal's tongue passed through the cut cleaning all the blood, Hannibal licked his lower lip.

In less than a second the alpha was biting his shoulder through his clothes.

The bloodstain was growing on his shoulder as the alpha growled without letting go. Will whispered.

-Enough ..Hannibal ... please ... you are hurting me ..

The blond ears stood up, the alpha quickly raised his head and looked him in the eyes, as if regaining consciousness. For a second Will saw fear reflected in his eyes. But soon they became cold like a beast's.

Hannibal kissed him.

Will allowed him access hoping he would calm down a bit.

Hannibal's hands tore through his pants leaving red scratch marks on the former profiler's skin. Will groaned from the burning as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, Hannibal was removing the pieces of fabric that had once been his pants, sliding them down his ankles. He took off his shoes too.

Although Will had his hands free. His nails were buried in the ground. He was frozen. Hannibal was going to take him by force.

Little gasping breaths came from Will's mouth. He swallowed and took courage for what he would do next. 

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and lifted his knee to hit the alpha's crotch.

Hannibal cringed in pain for a couple of valuable seconds.

Will turned and dropped to his knees to escape.

As he stood up, the alpha's hand surprisingly found the back of his neck and he squeezed hard.

Will fell on his stomach ... petrified.

Hannibal had squeezed into an area that when pressed hard served to calm down omegas. It was like forcing the body to shut off all its motor functions except that Will was still aware of the situation and breathing calmly.

The alpha had used a lot of force. The slight trance effect would probably last for a few minutes and would surely leave a bruise mark on his neck.

Will listened, unable to move as the cannibal's clothes fell to the ground. 

He felt the alpha's tongue running down the nape of his neck and the back of his ear. Then he heard him tear off his shirt and the freezing night air touched his back.

The beads of sweat on his skin gave him chills on contact with the night breeze.

Will could only see into the trees to his right. It was too late.

Hannibal was on rut. Will couldn't move for now. 

He would be taken by the alpha. He would be forced to take his knot. 

Probably when Hannibal had come inside him and his knot was back to its normal size, he would come to his senses and let him go.

Will just prayed he wouldn't bite him on the neck and bind them together forever.

He closed his eyes at the idea and sighed as he felt the alpha's mouth leave a trail of kisses on his back. From the nape of the neck to the base of his spine.

The alpha placed a tender kiss on each of his buttocks before pushing them and his tail away with his thumbs.

Will groaned and felt a considerable amount of slick coming out of his body at the abrupt contact of the alpha's tongue.

He kept moaning for a few more seconds as long as the sweet assault lasted. His mind was in blank.

Hannibal stopped. Will opened his eyes again, he had closed them in pleasure. His thighs were wet with hisnown slick.

His breathing was beginning to normalize. The tiredness and exhaustion of the day added to the hunger presented together and his body felt pulled towards unconsciousness. He closed his eyes for a second. He wanted to rest.

The tip of Hannibal's member began to breached his rim and Will sucked in surprise opening his eyes.

The alpha entered slowly, but without stopping. Will gasped as he was penetrated. 

Then the alpha began to fuck him in fast and strong trusts that moved Will's entire body.

Will was very pleased, but a deep sadness began to press on his heart. In his mind his thoughts were the repetition of the same phrase: Not like this ... not like this ..

After several minutes the rhythm of the thrusts picked up a bit and Will felt Hannibal's knot breaching his rim and begin to inflate inside him.

He groaned and came weakly as a cascade of semen filled his inner walls. The alpha's member head went through his uterus neck. As deep as he could penetrate him and deposited his seed in Will's belly.

It was impossible not to get pregnant after this. Will whispered weakly.

-Haaannibal ...

The alpha kept moving in short thrusts, filling him with even more of his seed.

Will closed his eyes and sighed when suddenly the alpha's fangs suddenly buried deep in his mating gland.

Will woke up with a start.

  
He was in his own bed ... in Wolftrap ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter... didn't want to cut it in halves.  
> Enjoy...

-Boss ... we found traces of semen ...

Zeller said holding up a swab and stuffing it into an evidence bag.

Jack put his hand over his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

*

...Hours before..

Hannibal watched him as he squirmed in bed from a nightmare. He stroked the hair on his forehead.

He leaned down to kiss his lips in a chaste kiss. Will stopped moving. He seemed calm.

It was not the first time he had kissed him while he was unconscious.

Hannibal had put Will into a vehicle a few miles from the farm. Chiyo had left it there along with the keys to a boat and an envelope with money, cards and false passports in the glove compartment.

In the back of the trunk were clothes and blankets. Comfortable shoes and water bottles.

When they had reached Wolftrap, Will was still asleep from the anesthesia.

Hannibal had bathed him in a tub in the bathroom on the second floor. Caressing and kissing every part of his body until he was free of scents other than Will's natural scent. 

Then he had taken him to bed where he had treated his wounds. He had injected sips of water and antibiotics carefully into Will's mouth. He dressed him and tucked him up in bed. He brushed his hair, ears, and tail.

As he showered and dressed in the clothes Chiyo had left him, his mind went back to Will.

Having eaten a little, he sat in a chair by the bed to write , while he waited for his beloved omega to wake up.

Every time nightmares seemed to flare up he stroked the chocolate curls and kissed his lips. Will seemed to calm down with the gesture and went back to sleep peacefully.

  
*

  
After a few hours, Will woke up with a start. His ears raised and his tail bristled. Definitely a nightmare.

Will watched Hannibal for several seconds. He was clean. His wounds healed, however the wound in one of his ears would leave a permanent cut on it. At least ash blonde hair would cover the wound.

He seemed to have been writing mathematical equations in a notebook. Will could smell the aroma of soap on his skin and shampoo on his hair and tail. 

Hannibal had bathed him and healed his wounds. Will still remembered his nightmare. It probably had to do with the closeness of his cycle, but most of all with the fear of being betrayed again ... and yet Hannibal had saved him. 

If not for him, he would be dead and Mason would wear his face now. Will must have meant a lot to Hannibal if Mason believed that stealing his face would be an ideal punishment for the cannibal.

So many things went through his mind that he could tell him. He could tell him he didn't want to see him anymore. That he missed his life, but would not miss him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the alpha's soft voice. Will looked up and then down to start combing his curly tail with his fingers.

-You ran from me. You stumbled and passed out from exhaustion ..

It had all been a dream. Will felt strangely empty. He saw the open notebook and asked to change the subject.

-What is that?..

Hannibal smiled sadly.

-These are equations to go back in time ... before the cup broke ..

Will heard regret in his voice. He was scared. Fear of being wronged by Hannibal again. But ..

-mmm..the cup will not stop being broken ... but it can be amended ..

Hannibal smiled. Will gave him another chance.

-With gold ... kintsugi ..

Hannibal got up to sit on the bed next to Will.

-Ahhh! ..

Will complained. Strong abdominal pain made him bend in half. Hannibal got worried, but he could already smell Will heat was very close. 

A bit of slick dampened Will's underwear. He was a little surprised, but remembered he hadn't taken his suppressors in the past few days. 

-It's likely that the stress of the last hours added to the fact that you haven't taken your dose of suppressants will accelerate your heat, Will.

Will was starting to sweat. The pain became something more bearable. A possibility crossed his mind, as Hannibal massaged, with his hand drawing circles, his back.

If Jack caught them Hannibal would go to prison. While Will was almost bankrupt for acquiring and repairing the Nola. With no job or insurance. The laws protected paired omegas. 

Hannibal who had resources and assets ... If Will claimed the former doctor was his only source of income and ... he could only prove it with a bite on his neck, then ...

Will took his hand and without looking up he said.

-If Jack catches us..there is a way for you to remain on probation ... or in domiciliary arrest ..

-Will ...

The omega squeezed Hannibal's hand as he closed his eyes.

-Let me finish ...... if ... you bite me while I'm in heat ... considering that I don't have a job or money ... you ...

-Will .. Jack could apply to be your temporary alpha .. I would still go to jail.

-Not if I refuse ... not if I tell the jury about the abusive parts of our labor relationship ... Hannibal ... we don't have much time ...

Will said the last while staring at the alpha in the eye. Hannibal understood the opportunity for what it was ... the last one ..

Hannibal nodded. He wouldn't live a life behind bars or subject Will to months of lawsuits or years of tabloid harassment. .

Will unbuttoned his shirt, while the alpha watched him silently. He discarded the garment by throwing it on the floor and lay down on the bed looking up the ceiling. He took a deep breath and took off pants and boxers under the covers.

Hannibal watched as the omega's hip was exposed. He got up and removed his clothes. He would be brief and delicate with Will. They had no time. Next time it would be very different.

Will was still staring at the ceiling when Hannibal removed the blankets. There was a sizeable stain on the sheets. Will was sweating and chills rose on his skin. His heat would start soon. 

If Hannibal knot him before his heat started, Will would have a few hours of calm before his body demanded more copulation. And if the alpha bit his gland, his heat would be even less powerful.

Hannibal positioned himself covering Will's body, who looked him in the eye, while swallowing compulsively.

Will kept eye contact with Hannibal for a few seconds and spread his legs. The alpha took his member in his hand and lightly touched the wet ring without going any further. Will closed his eyes as he sighed.

The alpha began to kiss him. He had to relax Will. At least make this moment something pleasant instead of a necessity. Will opened his mouth and their tongues touched for the first time.

It was a slow, sensual kiss. No hurries. Hannibal tried to express with his tongue and lips everything he felt for Will.

Thanks to his empathy and direct contact, Will understood everything as if they were images through the pristine crystal clear surface of a lake. He let himself got carried away...

They were both panting and when they no longer had air their lips parted. Will moaned complaining. Inadvertently his legs circled the cannibal's waist. His tail was soaked in his own slick and the chocolate curls looked black. While Hannibal's moved slowly from side to side. Pleased ..

They embraced. Will rested his cheek on Hannibal's shoulder and Hannibal buried his nose in the pale column of the omega's neck. 

Hannibal began to penetrate him slowly without stopping until he was completely situated inside the warm body. Will drew in a shaky breath and the alpha began to move.

He trusted into him again and again in quick, short trusts. His knot was inflating. After a few minutes, Will moaned loudly. The knot entered and inflated inside him ... binding them together.

Hannibal rose a little on one of his arms and with the other hand reached for the omega's member and began to masturbate him. Will's eyes were closed in pleasure. Hannibal didn't have to jerk him off, he just had to came inside him with his knot and bite him.

They climaxed quickly and at the same time. Will's sterile seed spilled over Hannibal's fingers, as his member passed through the entrance to the omega's uterus and filled the warm cavity with his seed.

Will was moaning uncontrollably. The feeling was indescribable .. nothing like the betas he had been with before. 

Hannibal got down on his neck and bit into the mating gland, completing the bond. Now no court could separate them.

  
*

  
Hours later a sleepy Will leaned his head against the vehicle's window, while eating a sandwich made by Hannibal. The alpha drove silently to a port.

Still looking at the sandwich in his hand and scratching the bite on his neck, Will asked softly.

-Back there in Italy ... were you really going to eat my brain? ...

Hannibal looked in the rearview mirror.

-No ... I just wanted to scare good Uncle Jack ... I thought about patching you up and take you with me ... Will.. I ...

Will interrupted him dryly.

-Are you going to ask for forgiveness? ..

Hannibal sighed.

-Yes..

-Good..

-I am sorry...

Will took another bite of the sandwich before asking.

-... and the Nola? ..

Hannibal smiled and reached out to stroke, without taking his eyes off the road, behind Will's ear.

The omega reacted by wagging his tail vigorously.

-In a private port .. waiting for us ...

Will looked at him in amazement and smiled like the Sun.

  
THE END


End file.
